1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening-closing jaw guard of a helmet, and more specifically to a device for opening-closing jaw guard of a helmet which can improve the appearance of the helmet by making the jaw guard operate without interference with other parts of the helmet in the process of opening and closing the jaw guard.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a motorcycle helmet has an opening portion for securing the field of vision ahead, and there are a full-face type in which the jaw guard portion below is in one body and an opening-closing type in which the jaw guard can be opened and closed.
The jaw guard of the opening-closing type of a helmet in which the jaw guard can be opened and closed goes up to the top of head when it is turned up, and when it is turned down to be closed, the locking mechanism is locked and at the same time it is fixed in close contact to the front of the jaw.
The pivoting of such a conventional opening-closing jaw guard is made on hinge shafts provided as fulcrum on both the left and right sides of the helmet. But in the conventional helmet, just simple pivot action only is allowed, so it has a drawback that the jaw guard being opened or closed interferes with the front of the helmet or other attachments such as vent parts.
In other words, because the occasionally opened and closed jaw guard grazes other parts of the helmet when it is opened and closed, the grazing makes the appearance bad and sometimes causes the lifetime of the helmet to shorten.